ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Membership Denied
' Membership Denied' is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season of Ghost Hunters. Summary A gruesome death and a haunting in a secret fraternity? Could it GET any more compelling? Then a bed and breakfast has a spirit that doesn't want any guests around, can TAPS keep this place safe for the public? The episode starts at the very first exclusive Elks Lodge built in Hartford, CT in the late 19th century. TAPS has been asked to investigate an unresolved death of Robert Taylor- did he fall, was he pushed or did he jump? For 40 years, members have reportedly seen a male apparition, and apparently the spirit doesn't like women! Claims are that a man angrily told a young girl to GET OUT. All the voices are male, and a female bartender's hair was pulled. In the basement, reports of cold hand touching people and people sense that something is standing next to them. They've seen black shadows accompanied by footsteps. On the fire escape where Robert fell to his demise, reports that the doorknob jiggles on its own are common. The night starts in the basemen and Jason automatically hears a voice say his name! They hear the voice again and again! Steve and Tango take on the fifth floor where they find a box of old documents and Tango reads a letter from the 1800s written by the widow of former board member, Samuel Chamberlain. As Tango says Samuel's name, they hear the EM pod go off downstairs! Something sparked a spike in the electromagnetic field! Right next to the pod was a plaque with Samuel's name on it! Did the spirit hear them talking about him? They read the letter again, and get the same result from the EM pod. This is unbelievable! The team now shifts its attention to Samuel, and Jay and Grant race to the bar chasing a giggling sound. Research reveals that Samuel Chamberlain was the original Elk member who inspired the building of the lodge. He would not have been happy to have women in the Elks. The team caught an audio clip of a voice saying "stop it", which was startling to all! Case #2 is the Morse Mill Hotel in Missouri, which was built in 1816 and has a violent history. Slaves were imprisoned in the basement, children and prostitutes were reportedly murdered here. New owners are trying to renovate the establishment, but it seems their construction is waking up the spirits of the dead! Visitors claim to have been thrown by an unseen force, so hard that it damaged the door! In room 4 where a prostitute was killed, people claim to have been touched inappropriately. In the former kitchen, people have seen a little girl looking at them, and in the attic reports are of shadows, footsteps and a doll will move on its own- as if it's being gently handled. In the dungeon people have been pushed and the old imprisonment chains are known to rattle. During the investigation, the EM pod is set up in the attic. It starts beeping but when Jason and Grant run up it goes quiet. In room 4, Tango and Steve can't do anything to debunk the door slamming claims. Down in the basement, Jason and Grant hear the chains jingling, and boots walking on the main floor. In the basement something touched Adam's elbow. Then the same thing happened to Amy! In evidence review, the digital camera caught one of the attic dolls falling from its secure position. Is it just paranormal activity or a haunting? Who can say? Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes